


Pale Blue Awakening Extras: A First for Everything

by Sushion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gift Giving, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushion/pseuds/Sushion
Summary: It was the first winter since the Plegian-Ylissean War. Now Reflet walked through the snowy market of Ferox, searching for the perfect gift for her best friend, Lucina.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Pale Blue Awakening Collection





	Pale Blue Awakening Extras: A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to take place a little after the Plegia arc of my other fic "A Pale Blue Awakening." I haven't reached this point yet in the story, but I wanted to write something cute as a breather.

She tugged on her white scarf, wrapping it around her neck tighter to help ward off the cold of winter. "What would Luci like?" she said as she walked through the snowy market. "Luci… LuciLuciLuci…" she quietly muttered to herself to help her idly pass time. Luci, she really did love saying that name. Though that was to be expected, she was head over heels for her best friend. It had been nine months since her crush first developed on the blue-haired swordswoman. She let out a sigh of adoration, reminiscing on the time she swept her off the feet, both figuratively and literally. She thought about just how her blue eyes shined brighter than every other flame that day. She started to giggle uncontrollably, her face turning red as she thought of all the things that made Luci great. The way she shouted when landing the first blow in a sparring match. How cute her nose looks whenever she falls asleep. How she somehow finds a way to eat any fruit without peeling it. Reflet giggled at that one, "Why does she do that!?" she quietly said out loud.

"Hey! Little lady over there! You look like you're looking to buy something!" a merchant called out.

Reflet pulled the scarf over her mouth reflexively, shifting her attention to him.

"Perhaps I can interest you in some jewelry? Maybe for the special lad you have on your mind?"

 _Lady_ was more appropriate for her. Men really weren't her taste for some reason, though she was perfectly happy with that. Women on the other hand, sent her into a tizzy. They were cute, sweet, and… other things that made her feel a certain way, and they were just the best in her eyes. Especially Luci, who was the best of the best of the best. "Ladies," she whispered under her breath as she went to the stall. "What kind of jewelry do you have?" she asked the merchant.

"Let's start off with this." He pulled out a beautiful, sparkly silver ring, letting her get a close look at it.

"A ring?" The ring was nice, yes, but a ring sometimes carried the implication of wanting to marry the person you give it to. And, _Welllllll…_ she giggled at the thought as her face grew warm again. She then blinked, realizing what she was doing and shaking her head in embarrassment. _Wait, no I can't be thinking about that stuff yet! It's too early!_ Besides, whoever her father was might kill her! At least, that's what Chrom told her that a father should do.

"You okay?" the merchant asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Eep! Sorry about that, I was just lost in my thoughts!"

The merchant gave a coy smile. "Let me guess, you're thinking about putting a ring on his finger, aren't 'cha?"

Reflet puffed her cheeks as she covered her face with her sweater, grumbling senselessly as she turned around in embarrassment. "Myaa, yes!" she barely managed to squeak out. 

"Hahaha!" the merchant laughed. "It's alright, kid! Lots of people get those feelings at some point in their lives."

She uncovered her face as it started to cool down from being flustered. "...I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon. I got a little sidetracked, how about something that's less… marriagey?"

"How about this? It's also made out of silver." The merchant said, showing her a small shield-shaped pin.

"Hmm…" she hummed, putting a finger to her cheek. "Nuh-uh, sorry." It did look cute, and Luci might've liked it. But she's already got the badge she wears, and it just wasn't what she had in mind. "How about something bigger?"

"Alright, I think I have something for you." The merchant opened the underside of the stall and pulled out two beautiful bracelets. They were entirely made of gold, with no rubies or diamonds or sapphires adorning them. And yet, despite their lack of flair, they shone as warm and bright as the sun. Their simple yet elegant designs were something she could look at forever, something that she often thought of Luci herself.

"She'd love this! They're so cute!" she said, eyes beaming as she took the bracelets from the merchant to marvel at them.

"Ah, so you've got a woman on your mind?" The merchant teased her, giving her a knowing wink.

"Eep!" She let that slip out didn't she?

The merchant laughed, "I like you, little lady. For that, I'll sell it to you for twenty percent less than what I'd normally sell those for."

"Oh, thank you!" She gingerly took the bracelets from him, putting them in a small case he gave her before heading back to the Gray Palace. She opened up the case, admiring the bracelets as she wandered aimlessly in the palace. Though, now that she actually had the bracelets with her, she started to have doubts about her actions.

"...Would she even like it though? I don't know… maybe she wouldn't…" Besides the tiara, she'd never seen Luci wear anything that wasn't clothes. It was true that she did wear a mask until it broke, but that was so she could safely hide who she was. Her brows started to furl, as her heart sank at the prospect of this being a bad idea.

Suddenly the door to the practice area opened, as Lucina entered the room, brushing the snow off her cloak before entering. "Hello Ruffles, what's wrong?" 

"Eep! Luci!" she said, shutting the black case's cover and hiding it in her pocket. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"You didn't?" she said in an innocent tone that was much too cute for Reflet to handle. "I've been practicing here ever since we were given the mission by Chrom," she said, idly gripping her blade in a reverse fashion. "That being said, there's no one here I could spar with. I know you don't fight with swords all that often, but do you think you could help me practice?"

"A sparring match? Are you sure?"

"If that is okay with you, then yes."

She would say that she really isn't that good at swordplay at all. Still… she did love whenever she got to do anything with Luci… _A-and, maybe if she did this, then maybe she and I could get a l-little closer._

"Well, Reflet? Would you like to spar with me?"

"Ah! Right! Sorry, I'll do it!" she went outside with her, picking up a sword off the rack. "What will be the rules?"

"We'll use the ones used by Chrom. The first to knock the other down wins." She readied her blade, getting into her stance.

"Alright, but can you give me a moment to get ready, please?"

Luci nodded, letting her get into position. Reflet closed her eyes, taking the moment to plan out her attack. From what she could gather, Luci was one of the best, if not the third best swordfighter in the Shepherds, after Chrom and Lon'qu. Comparatively, Reflet would have to be at the bottom of the ranks, pretty much everyone could beat her in a sparring match. She just wasn't good at fighting physically, and so she relied heavily on magic instead. Magic was something she was much more useful with, and it just gave her so many more opportunities. Especially with Flash, her favorite technique. A quick, temporary blind was enough to catch most people off guard, giving her an opening to attack. But without magic, she was bound to lose if she didn't try her hardest. And she did want to try her hardest, because she wanted to give Luci a good fight.

"Tch," she clicked, the more she thought about it the more it was clear she was at a major disadvantage. But maybe she didn't have to win, she could try to land a really good swing instead. And if she was lucky, then she could maybe pull off a set of attacks that could let Luci enjoy this. With all that in mind, she raised her sword, ready to battle.

"Alright, 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go!"

Luci bolted straight for her, leading in with a thrust of her blade. "Hahh!" she shouted, sending her heart fluttering. But Reflet did her best to push aside those emotions, sidestepping the attack as she swung back. She tried mimicking what she saw Chrom do, swinging with both hands for a whack in her stomach. In her own mind, however, the swing she made was clumsy, rough and untrained, which was proven by just how easily Luci was able to deflect it, pushing her blade away as she struck an actual blow on her own stomach. She stumbled backwards, grazing her opponents arm as she barely managed to land a swipe mid hit. 

"Kyaa!" Lucina shouted, pressuring with a second thrust. She prepared for this one though, and ducked under the blow as she swung into Luci's sword arm. Yes! She got a hit in! Luci winced in pain, backing away before jumping in with a third thrust, cutting her mini-victory short with a cut to the shoulder. Still, the wide grin on Luci's face in the heat of a fight sent her heart soaring. She giggled back, putting space between them as she readied herself for Luci's fourth attack. 

"Haaah!" Luci said as she rushed her down with one final rush. She failed to dodge the stab entirely, getting grazed across the side. Before she could fire back, Lucina followed up with a two-handed slash across her stomach, sending her to the ground for the victory. Just before she hit the ground, however, she swung back at Luci with all her might, but unfortunately it was a futile attack, missing Luci's chest due to her short and tiny arms.

"Gyaa… gahh… hah…" She lied defeated and exhausted on the floor, but felt like a winner in her heart. Seeing how happy Luci got during the fight made her heart sing. Even just replaying it in her head made her shudder and shiver in delight. She was sure she heard a clinking of something coin-like, but between her injuries and her feelings, she hadn't the energy nor want to get up and check.

"Ruffles! Are you okay?" Luci hurried over to her, pulling up her hand. From the ground, she could only see a goddess standing above her, giving her the most beautiful look of concern anyone could ever give her. For much, much longer than a moment, her heart tempted her to pull the sweet, lovely woman towards her, letting her fall on her for a passionate, love-filled kiss on the lips. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, gently rubbing her back as she kissed her there on the ground. The minx that hid deep in her heart wanted to go even further, wanting to whisper a tiny "I love you" in that cute ear of hers.

But she really couldn't do that. She didn't know Luci's feelings for her, and it'd be bad to force something like that on her. "I'll be okay, just give me a second to rest," she lied, darting her eyes away as she laid herself on the ground. She needed a little longer than a second to let the feeling quell.

"Oh! You dropped something when we were fighting," Luci said, going over to pick up the… 

"Wait!" she called out to Luci.

"It's a bracelet? A pair of bracelets… Are they for yourself?" she said, showing her the two gold bracelets in her hand. Those were the bracelets meant for her! She wasn't ready to show her those, especially not while she was out of breath and on the floor! 

"Ahhh… hahh… noooo."

"Do you still need time to recover?" Luci said with a worried look on her face.

"Can… let me just…" she took one final deep breath, rolling off her back to push herself off the ground. "Okay… okay…" she said, regaining some strength. "They're not for me, they're for someone else."

"Who are they for? Perhaps Chrom, maybe?"

She giggled, "No, Chrom doesn't wear bracelets, at least I haven't seen him wear one."

"Olivia then? She is the type to like these sorts of gifts, isn't she?"

As cute as Olivia was -very cute- she wasn't the one she had in mind. "No, it's for someone else."

"Then who? Though, I understand if you don't wish to tell me. I was simply wondering what they were for. It's just… these bracelets do look rather beautiful. I can't stop staring at them." Luci raised the bracelets to her eyes, smiling as she looked at all the little details.

 _Yesss._ Reflet pumped the air while Luci was distracted. At least she liked how they looked. "They're for… ummm… they were meant for…" Reflet's face lit aflame as she struggled to choke out the last word, "...For y-you."

"They're for me?" Luci's eyes widened. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting that, thank you Ruffles. But why did you get me these? Was it for a special occasion?" she smiled, putting on one of the bracelets on her right arm as she continued to awe at it.

"Noooo, not really…" she said, shyly touching her neck as she avoided eye contact.

"Oh, why then?"

The tiny Reflets in her head scattered to every corner of her mind, searching for some kind of answer. In the end, the honest, Luci-smitten Reflet was the one to speak. "They're… just for you. I saw them and I thought they were so beautiful, I just wanted to give you them. You're my best friend Luci, and you know so much about me, and I like you a lot. I just wanted to show my appreciation for you." 'Like' was not the word she wanted to use, there were several other things she should've said. She didn't just like her, she was head over heels, completely crazy for, in love with her. Reflet admitted to herself what she could not say aloud. Luci was a treasure, and one she wanted to keep close to all the time.

Luci walked up to her, handing the other bracelet back to her. "Here you go."

"Wait, why? Don't you want both?" she asked. Luci shook her head, taking her left arm and fitting the golden bracelet onto her. Oh dear, in that instant she realized just how starved she was for Luci's touch, nearly gripping her hand to make her keep touching her wrist. She did her best to not squirm in delight, shaking her legs reactively in happiness.

"We've known each other through a war. You're my closest ally, and you were the first one I trusted with my secrets. And, admittedly, I am quite fond of you myself." Luci's cheeks turned red as she tilted her head upwards and away from her, staring at the snowy sky. "I'll be honest, I'm a little more than happy ever since you told me you'd accompany me on these extended missions for Chrom. With you here, I don't feel as lonely as I used to."

Her face twisted into some form of embarrassed smile. She put a hand over her mouth and eyes, trying to hide how much she loved hearing that. "T-thank you, Luci! I've been happy ever since we started these missions too!" Without thinking, she hugged Luci at the waist, squealing as she bounced up and down. Luci smiled, hugging her by the back before pulling away. Afterwards, Reflet found her tummy growling, it'd been perhaps four hours since she last ate, and after that fight she must have worked herself up.

"Umm… would you like to come with me to this one dinner place?" Reflet twiddled her fingers, growing more flustered the more she spoke. "Umm… you remember that place that Chrom and Cordie went to, right? I wanna try that place, I'm kinda hungry for a steak or something…"

Luci gave her an adorable smile. "I think I'd love that. Would you… want me to pay for the meal? Or shall we split the difference between ourselves?"

"Whichever you prefer…" she answered, sheepishly playing with her hair bang.

"I think I'll pay for us both, then." Luci stretched out her hand, her face growing redder as she spoke. "Would… would you wanna hold my hand while we go? A-as a friend."

"Yes!" she squeaked. Immediately she wrapped herself onto Luci's arm, clinging warmly onto the taller girl. She then immediately realized just what she was doing, and pulled herself away, hiding het face once more. "Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!"

"I-it's, it's fine, r-really Ruffles. I don't mind if you-you kept doing this… If it's alright with you, that is." Lucina scratched her cheek, averting her eyes as she shifted her head away slightly.

"Are you… are you sure?" Reflet said. Everything felt so intense, she felt like she was going delirious. Luci pulled her back in, wrapping her around her arm again. Dear gods, she loved this. She loved Luci.

"I l-like it… Thank you, Ruffles… f-for inviting me to eat, that is." Lucina led as they walked towards the restaurant. The entire time, the only thing Reflet could think about was how wonderful she felt, and how the woman she was with was truly lovely.


End file.
